


Was it worth it?

by Alice_Hunter



Series: Haikyuu fantasy exchange (2017) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Relationship Study, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Hunter/pseuds/Alice_Hunter
Summary: Kageyema has no memory of his life before he met Hinata a month ago, but he doesn't need to remember anything.Angel AU in which Kageyama is a fallen angel because he fell in love with Hinata and now he can't remember anything of his past life as an angel.





	Was it worth it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kageyawn (heydilly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydilly/gifts).



> This is the second fic as my gift for Kageyawn in the Haikyuu fantasy exchange, enjoy it

It’s been a month since Hinata found me.   
I woke up in the middle of a forest. I just appeared there. I didn’t remember anything before it, not a thing, not even my name; but I was feeling sick for some reason and like there was something missing, something missing from my back and from myself. I just couldn’t remember what.  
It was cold and dark, apparently it was dawn for what Hinata told me later. And particularly cold because I had no clothes on, he also told me.   
Hinata said that he was riding his bike near the place when some kind of bright light blinded him and made him fall off. He said it was weird because the sky was clear so he didn’t know where the lightning could have come from. He heard something near and went to investigate thinking perhaps the lightning could have hit some poor little animal, but he found me. He usually laughs thinking he perhaps was right and I was the poor little animal.

I remember his face all confused and how he got into a defensive pose the moment I got up. He calmed down and started laughing really loud because of the fact that I was naked. He then helped me.  
Hinata took me to his home after borrowing me some of the clothes he had on his bag, he was going to his volleyball practice so he had spare clothes. 

Once we got to his home he offered me something to eat, but I couldn’t eat anything. First I would feel sick just by trying to eat some of it and if I did swallow it I would just puke it later on; it was really gross. 

Hinata was confused because he says I look way too fit to be someone that can’t eat a thing, I didn’t understand what he meant but I just didn’t want to keep trying to eat but at the same time I felt hungry. That’s when Hinata found a solution.

He said, and later on added that it was a joke, that I looked like a lost black kitten so I perhaps would like some milk, so he took a milk carton out of his bag and put it on the table. I didn’t understand what he was saying but the pain in my stomach was getting way too strong to reject the offer; it was actually good. Some days later we found out I could eat pork curry too.

Because of the fact that the first and almost only thing I could drink was milk, Hinata called me Kuroi Koneko, black kitten. Koneko for short.

At the beginning Hinata tried to hide me; he said that keeping a stranger in his house was not really an option for his mother, so I would have to hide until we could find out who I was and where my family was.   
His sister found me the next day.

I was hiding in his closet like he told me to, but Natsu found me in a second and Hinata got her to promise not to say anything about me to their mom in exchange for a bunch of stuff that he seemed not so happy to do. His sister seemed to like me anyway and the smile on Hinata’s face because of it made my chest feel strange for a bit, his smile usually makes me feel like that.  
Eventually his mother did found me, there was a long talk after it. Hinata explained the weird circumstances and lots of questions and not many answers; his mother sighed and allowed me to stay with them. Natsu said I was no longer a lost kitten because now I was theirs, their mother told them not to treat me as a pet while laughing. 

Hinata said that he was on summer vacation so once school starts I would attend with him and that it would be better if I remembered my name by then because they couldn’t sign me in as Koneko; for the moment he would take me with his senpais to test my intelligence. I didn’t know how but I did get many of the things they asked me about, they said I wasn’t a genius but I was good enough so I would be able to go with Hinata once classes started.

But that wasn’t the only thing they tested me for. Even though it was not planned, I tried to play Hinata’s favorite sport, volleyball. Hinata said he would teach me the basics, but when we started it felt natural for me, as if I had played all my life. Hinata got mad at me for being so good from the beginning, until I tossed the ball at him and it all also felt so natural and Hinata was celebrating it while jumping around me. I didn’t understand the whole thing but I also felt happy, really happy.

Days went by playing volleyball since I was accepted in Karasuno’s volleyball team, not officially but it would be once I got into Karasuno; I would start training as the setter anyway.

I don’t think I could be able to explain how it felt to be with Hinata all this time. He said he was happy because now he had a partner, even if it was an evil looking and weirdo like me. I threw him on the air without thinking, that also felt natural somehow. Sometimes we would fight but it almost never got serious. 

Besides volleyball, which I enjoy playing a lot, there’s one thing that I also enjoy doing as much. 

When Hinata makes me join him on the bike so I can sit behind him as he goes fast, the wind feels so good, I can’t help but to get up and feel like I’m flying. The first time I did it he got scared that I would fall, but I didn’t. The wind feels so natural, I could handle myself in that position and eventually Hinata got used to my strange behavior too. While playing volleyball it was like he had wings so he could jump so high despite his height, but during our trips on his bike I felt like I was the one with wings, it made me feel nostalgic somehow. 

I told Hinata about it and he said it was weird but that all humans want to fly so it wasn’t strange anyway. I’m not sure he actually understands what I mean or if I could really explain that feeling; it’s like there’s something I left behind, something I can’t go back to. I did found out something that I’m not sure I could explain either, not that I tried to do it since I never told about it to Hinata. It’s that when I’m playing with him, talking with him or just being with him; I realize I don’t want to go back to whatever or wherever I left. 

After all this time I got to know a lot about Hinata and also about me, but I couldn’t really remember anything yet. I don’t feel like doing it anyway.   
I did remember something today.

-Hinata- I talk to him now that we are on our practice break.

-Huh? Yes- He was playing with the ball throwing it up and catching it when he turned around to see me- what is it?  
-Kageyama – the word slips my mouth.

-Say what? - His head is tilted to one side and he is still playing with the ball.

-Kageyama Tobio – It’s all that comes out as I stay still looking at Hinata in front of me.

-Hey you are acting weirder than usual, what’s up with you?

-That’s my name- I know it’s confusing.

-Huh? - He looks even more confused now but he is still playing with the ball and is getting me a bit nervous.

-Kageyama Tobio- I keep looking at him- my name is Kageyama Tobio.

I watch how the ball hits the floor and rolls away.

**Author's Note:**

> I made some drawings for each fic so if you want to see them you can go to my art blog on tumblr wonderland-layout


End file.
